Starting Fresh
by CassieCastle47
Summary: When Jamie Reagan meets Alexis Castle in a coffee shop, their common ground leads them to learn about themselves, each other, and the world they both live in as they heal their hidden wounds. (Incorporates both shows)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everyone! I'm branching out! This is my first crossover fic, and what better to do it with than **_**Blue Bloods**_** and **_**Castle? **_**This story incorporates both shows, and it centers around the characters of Jamie Reagan (**_**Blue Bloods**_**) and Alexis Castle (**_**Castle**_**). I understand that Jamie is quite a bit older than Alexis, and if that age gap bothers you in a romantic relationship, I would advise you not to read this story. (It's around a ten-year age gap) **

**That being said, this is also my first **_**Blue Bloods**_** fic. I am remarkably knowledgeable when it comes to **_**Castle**_**, but **_**Blue Bloods**_** is a much newer obsession for me. I understand that some of my **_**Blue Bloods**_** people may be out of character or my information may be wrong. I know that there will be fans of both shows reading this fic, and if any of you **_**Blue Bloods**_** fans find a problem, please let me know! Your reviews not only inspire me to write, they also make me a better writer. I appreciate all feedback, including constructive criticism. If I don't know I could be doing something better, I'll never be able to improve! Thanks for reading!**

**(Also, updates may be sporadic and I apologize in advance)**

**Xx, Cassie**

Alexis Castle stood up, sliding her well-read copy of _Anna Karenina_ into her bag. She was tired of sitting here and waiting for him to do something while they watched each other every other day or so. The past few weeks, she and the young man whom she knew to be a Reagan had been coming in here and slyly watching one another across the café. She was tired of waiting. Alexis walked across the café and slid into the seat across from him. He looked up at her through deep, dark eyes. She smiled.

"Hi," she said, extending her hand. "Alexis Castle." He smiled back at her, and reached out to shake her hand.

"Jamie Reagan."

"Mind if I sit here?" she asked. Jamie shook his head.

"No, of course not," he replied. She smiled again.

"You come in here a lot," she remarked. It wasn't a question.

"So do you," Jamie fired back immediately. They looked at each other for a minute, and then they both smiled.

"So, are you a New Yorker or just a student?" Jamie asked.

"New Yorker," Alexis replied. "All my life."

"Me, too," Jamie told her. "And if you're a New Yorker, I'm guessing you know me by my last name." Alexis studied him for a second.

"Well, I know _of _you," she said. "I don't know you. But…I might like to." It seemed to be the right answer, because Jamie's smile widened.

"So, Alexis," he began, finding that he liked the way her name felt on his tongue, "I take it you like to read."

"Good observation skills," she said, and he laughed. "Actually, though, it's a genetic trait," Alexis told him. Jamie looked at her quizzically. "My dad's a novelist," she explained. Jamie's dark eyes registered interest.

"Really? Anyone I might know of?"

"Maybe. Richard Castle?" she said.

"Oh, yeah, my sister-in-law mentioned him once or twice." Alexis smiled.

"Good to know he has some married fans," she laughed. Jamie's eyebrows went up.

"Is that an…um, recurring problem?" he inquired. Alexis shook her head.

"No, not anymore," she answered. "It used to bother me when he would, you know, go out on dates and whatnot." Jamie inwardly commended her for her delicate choice of wording.

"Doesn't it bother you anymore?" the young officer asked.

"Oh," Alexis said. She shook her head. "No, he doesn't do that anymore. He found himself a homicide detective to shadow a few years back, fell in love, and got engaged."

"Oh, yeah? Who's the detective?" Jamie asked.

"Kate Beckett, out of the 12th," the redhead replied.

"No kidding," Jamie said. "I'm a beat cop at the 12th."

"Small world," Alexis remarked. "So, what about you?" she asked. "Always wanted to be a cop?" Jamie laughed.

"Actually, no," he said. "I was Harvard law."

"Wow," Alexis said with a smile. "I'm impressed, Jamie." He smiled shyly.

"Thanks." They were quiet for a moment.

"So, do you have siblings?" Jamie wanted to know. Alexis shook her head, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"No, I'm an only child," she replied. "You?" Jamie laughed and Alexis found that she really liked the sound.

"I have two living siblings; I grew up with three. Danny's the oldest, and he's a detective at the 54th. Joe's the one who died, but he was in the force as well. Then Erin, who's an ADA. And I am the baby." Alexis smiled.

"Do Danny or Erin have children?" she asked. He nodded.

"Erin has Nicki, who is sixteen. Danny and his wife Linda have two boys, Jack and Sean." Alexis smiled.

"I bet it would be nice to have a big family," she said. Jamie shrugged.

"It is, at times. Other times, not so much." Alexis laughed. Suddenly, Jamie's phone rang. Alexis watched him as he apologized and answered the call. He was wearing an NYPD hoodie over a tee shirt, and his hair seemed a little out of control. She figured if it were grown out, it would be curly. He had long, thick lashes and dark, deep eyes that sparkled. He also had a beautiful smile and pale, creamy skin. He was really a good-looking guy.

"Yeah, I know," he was saying. "Okay. Yes, I _know._ Alright. Bye." He hung up and smiled apologetically at Alexis.

"My brother," he explained. "I'm sorry, but I have to get going," he said. Alexis shook her head as they both stood up.

"Don't worry, I should be heading out, too," she replied. Jamie gathered his courage and then just went for it.

"Could I get your phone number?" he asked. Alexis smiled.

"Only if you promise to call," she stipulated. Jamie laughed.

"I promise," he agreed as they exchanged phones. He smiled brightly at her as he took his phone back.

"It was great to meet you, Jamie," Alexis said warmly.

"You, too, Alexis," he replied. "I'll call you." She nodded and they walked outside together. They waved at one another as he turned left and she went right. Alexis walked away feeling happier and lighter than she had in weeks, the promise of hope in combination with the warm spring sunlight filling her with an inward warmth.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where you been?"

Jamie Reagan shook his head at his older brother.

"Hello to you, too," he replied.

"Seriously, where were you?" Danny asked.

"I was out," Jamie shrugged. Danny stared at Jamie as he hung his hoodie up on the coat rack.

"Out where?"

"Jeez, Danny, I was just getting coffee. What's with the interrogation tactics?"

"You look happy," Danny grumbled. Jamie laughed, amused as ever by his most pessimistic sibling-possibly the most pessimistic person in the world.

"That's a crime now?" Jamie asked.

"Hey, Uncle Jamie," Nicki called from the kitchen, peeking her head around the doorway to smile at Jamie.

"Hey, Nicki. You and your mom need a hand in there?" Jamie asked. Nicki nodded affirmatively.

"Sure," she said. Jamie smiled extra-wide at his brother before loping gracefully into the kitchen. Danny scowled and turned away. He sat next to his wife on the couch with a discontented sigh.

"Jamie's happy," he said.

"Okay, and that's a problem…why?" she inquired.

"What's he so happy about?" Danny asked in reply, and Linda shrugged.

"Maybe he's just in a good mood," she suggested. "Normal people who are not Danny Reagan have those, you know."

"What's Danny's problem?" Erin asked of Jamie as he washed his hands at the kitchen sink. Jamie shrugged.

"Just being nosy, I guess. Wanted to know where I'd been," Jamie replied. Erin shook her head.

"I wonder if he's ever going to accept that you're a grown man and not his responsibility anymore," she mused. Nicki laughed.

"I doubt it," she said.

"Me, too," Jamie agreed.

"Hey, Dad," Alexis said as she entered the loft. She hung up her keys and smiled at the brunette curled up against her dad on the couch. "Hi, Kate."

"Hey, Alexis," Beckett replied.

"Hey, Pumpkin," Castle added. Alexis slipped out of her shoes and hung up her black peacoat.

"Have you eaten yet?" Rick asked. Alexis shook her head, her red hair shining in the light.

"No."

"We were thinking about going out," he replied. "You want to come?" Alexis only had to think about it for a second. Again, she shook her head.

"No, you guys go," she said dismissively. "I'll find something here."

"You sure?" Kate asked. "You're welcome to come." Alexis smiled sincerely at her future stepmother.

"No, Kate, really," Alexis insisted. "I'll be fine. Go." They both smiled at her as she bounded upstairs, calling back to them not to have too much fun. In reality, Alexis just didn't want Jamie to call while she was out to dinner with her dad.

Jamie waited until he got back to his apartment after family dinner to call Alexis. It was seven forty-five; not too late. It rang four and a half times before she answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Alexis? It's Jamie Reagan." He was trying very hard to keep his voice calm.

"Hey, Jamie," Alexis replied warmly.

"I know the rule is to wait…what, two days or something before you call, but that's just…"

"Too long," they said together, and then laughed.

"So, how was your evening?" Jamie asked.

"Not bad. I've just kind of hung out around here. You?" she replied.

"Reagan family dinner," Jamie said. "Always an adventure." Alexis laughed lightly.

"I bet so," she said. Jamie cleared his throat-a nervous habit.

"So, I was wondering," he began, suddenly feeling very nervous, "um, what does your schedule look like this week?"

"Well, I have Monday, Wednesday, Friday classes, so Tuesday and Thursday are my free days," Alexis told him.

"I have Tuesday off," Jamie said. "So I was wondering if maybe you'd like to meet up that day. Maybe lunch in the park?" he suggested, waiting with bated breath for her answer.

"That sounds great," she agreed.

"Good. Do you want to meet me by the carousel, say, twelve-thirty?"

"Sure."

"Okay. Then I'll see you Tuesday, Alexis," he said.

"See you, Jamie."

The line clicked. Alexis couldn't help but smile. She had a date with Jamie Reagan.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Just to make this clear for the Blue Bloods fans, I totally ship Jamie and Eddie when it comes to the actual show. 3 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle or Blue Bloods **

Tuesday morning dawned bright and clear. Alexis hung around the loft with her dad and Kate until about ten o' clock before she went upstairs to take a shower. She let her red hair dry naturally, and the result was a sort of wavy quality that appeared carefree, but not careless. She put on a pair of jeans and a comfortable, casual button down, which she paired with silver ballet flats. Alexis wasn't a fan of makeup, and it didn't exactly seem practical to wear any on a casual first date in the park. Alexis grabbed her shoulder bag and went downstairs.

"Hey, Lex," Castle said.

"Hey." He turned and appraised her.

"Where you headed?" he asked. Alexis smiled, rising up on her toes to kiss his cheek.

"Meeting a friend for lunch in the park," she replied. "I don't know what time I'll be back." Castle nodded, refraining from asking any of the numerous questions that rose to his lips. His daughter was still his baby girl, as she would always be, but she was twenty years old now, and he had no reason to think she was in danger. If she wanted him to know whom she was with, she would tell him. So, he just smiled back at her, pressing a quick kiss to her head.

"Okay. Love you," he said.

"Love you, too, Dad," Alexis replied. She waved as she left the loft, closing the door quietly behind her.

Jamie was waiting for Alexis by the Central Park carousel. He was wearing dark jeans and a kelly green polo, having spent an inordinate amount of time deciding on his choice of clothing. A single white daisy rested on the railing next to him. He was aware that he barely knew Alexis, but there was just something about her that he couldn't shake. He was attracted to her, obviously. But there was something more, something that he was drawn to on a deeper level. Maybe that came from having studied her for so long in the coffee shop before she came over to speak to him. He liked that, too; the fact that she had approached him. She was fiery and independent, plus she was smart. The fact that she'd come to a coffee shop to pleasure read Tolstoy told him that much. Jamie was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice the subject of his wandering mind approaching until Alexis leaned against the fence next to him.

"Oh, hey," he said. The blush that rose to his cheeks made Alexis smile.

"Hey," she said. "Penny for your thoughts?" Jamie smiled shyly.

"You, actually," he admitted. Alexis laughed.

"Good things, I hope," she said.

"Of course." He reached for the daisy and handed it to her. Alexis smiled.

"A daisy," she remarked as she took the flower. "My favorite." Jamie smiled.

"Good. I'm glad. I'd like to say that I somehow knew that, but it was a lucky guess," he said, making Alexis laugh again. They turned to watch the carousel. Small children were being lifted onto ornate carousel horses, complete with ribbons in their manes and heads turned up haughtily, hooves raised elegantly, as if they were prancing in such a manner that conveyed a proud confidence. Cozy couples cuddled in booths fashioned to look like sleighs, and teenagers laughed raucously as they switched horses mid-ride. Jamie glanced at Alexis.

"You want to ride with me?" he asked. She shot him a bright smile that conveyed a hint of childlike innocence and nodded. As she effortlessly pulled her hair back and tucked the daisy neatly into the bun, the childlike essence faded seamlessly into an elegant maturity. She followed Jamie through the ticket booth and they climbed onto the carousel. Jamie let Alexis pick first and then chose the black horse beside her caramel-colored one. Alexis admired the easy, graceful way with which Jamie pulled himself up onto the horse. Some men would've looked ridiculous astride a carousel horse, but Jamie's lively ease seemed to carry over into everything he did, carousel-riding included. As the traditional carousel music began to play and the ride slowly began to spin, Alexis smiled at Jamie.

"Did you come here with your niece and nephews?" she asked.

"I did a few times," he replied. "Nicki loved it here when she was small. Jack and Sean actually outgrew it pretty quickly. Well, they pretended to, at least," he added with a grin.

When they got off the carousel, they wandered across the walking path.

"Hungry?" Jamie asked lightly. Alexis nodded. "You good with Bella's?" he inquired, and Alexis nodded her head again. Bella's was an American restaurant that resided in the park, serving burgers, hot dogs, and various other American foods. Jamie and Alexis chatted aimlessly as they made their way to Bella's on foot. He reached for the door when they arrived, pulling it open and stepping back to hold it for her. She smiled gratefully, a warm, tingling feeling spreading through her limbs.

A gentleman.

Jamie followed her inside and stood next to her.

"You want to eat in here or outside?" he asked her.

"Outside," Alexis said right away. Jamie grinned. A woman after his own heart.

"Outside," Jamie reiterated to the waitress, who nodded and led them through the restaurant, up a set of dark wooden steps, and through a door into the warm early April sunshine. The waitress seated them at a two-person table near the edge, where they could see the park below. After taking their orders, their waitress walked away.

"So, how much rule-breaking actually occurs in the Reagan household?" Alexis asked. Jamie laughed.

"Rule-breaking?" he repeated, and Alexis nodded.

"More than you would think. My brother's never been exactly known for being the most compliant person. He's a good guy, but he's got a hot temper and when he sets his mind to something, everybody else better get out of his way."

"What about you?" Alexis asked. He paused to consider the question, resting his head on his hand for a second.

"I don't usually break the rules, but I think I would-I know I would, because I have-if it were important enough. If it was for the sake of someone I love." Alexis smiled at his answer, deciding that she just might have a catch in Jamie Reagan.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I updated! What miracle, right? Sorry it's been so long, I've been out of school and unfortunately that means I don't have access to a computer quite as often. I can't update on my tablet because typing on that thing is pretty much impossible. The mistakes would be ridiculous. Anyway, I've written through chapter eleven of this story, so I haven't stopped writing! Hopefully updates will come a bit more frequently now. :) Thanks for sticking with me! Xo, Cassie**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing affiliated with ****_Blue Bloods _****or ****_Castle_****, or either CBS or ABC. **

* * *

It was nearing five o' clock when Jamie and Alexis approached the loft.

"Can I walk you up?" he asked.

"Sure," Alexis agreed. Jamie pressed the elevator button and gestured Alexis inside before him. If he was surprised when she pressed the button for the top floor, he didn't show it. When they got to the loft floor, they both stopped outside the thick red door.

"I had a good time today, Jamie," Alexis said softly. The warm hall lights were shining on her red hair, making her pale skin glow. A strand of hair was curling around her jawline and her blue eyes were sparkling. Jamie thought she was beautiful.

"Me too," he replied. "I'd love to see you again."

"Good," Alexis laughed. "Same here. We'll talk this week?" Jamie nodded.

"Absolutely," he agreed. Alexis smiled.

"Okay, good. Thank you for today."

"Anytime." Jamie leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to Alexis' cheek. "Goodnight, Alexis," he whispered.

"Goodnight, Jamie."

* * *

When Alexis went inside, she found Kate and Martha sitting together at the island. Martha was speaking animatedly, all wild hand gestures and loud exclamations. Kate, on the other hand, looked as if she were being dragged to a place she would really rather avoid. They both looked up as Alexis entered.

"Hey, guys," she said.

"Hello, hello," Martha replied, waving her granddaughter over. Alexis shrugged out of her shoulder bag and slipped off her shoes before joining them. A glance at the countertop confirmed what Alexis had already suspected: wedding plans.

"Alexis, darling, what do you think of this ribbon?" Martha asked, holding up a swatch of fabric, a horribly bright and busy pattern that hurt Alexis' eyes.

"It's nice, Gram, but I think I like this one best," the young woman replied, reaching for the silvery-lavender ribbon that was resting on the island in front of Kate. The detective shot Alexis a grateful look while Martha frowned.

"Yes, that's what Katherine said as well, but...eh, it's just so _bland_." Castle entered the kitchen just then, pressing a kiss to Kate's head and gently massaging her shoulders as he leaned forward to look at the ribbons.

"Who's the bride, Mother?" he asked. Martha sighed, taking the silver ribbon from Alexis and placing it back in front of Kate.

"Katherine is the bride," she replied reluctantly.

"Indeed she is," Rick agreed. He sat next to Kate and smiled at his daughter.

"How was your day, Alexis?" he asked. Alexis couldn't help but smile as she thought about her afternoon with Jamie.

"I had a lovely day," she replied simply.

* * *

Jamie went back to his apartment feeling very light. His mind didn't seem able to focus on anything but Alexis. He'd just settled at his kitchen table to eat an apple when his phone rang. He glanced at the caller ID, hoping for a certain redhead, but groaned when he saw the name.

Erin.

Despite what she'd said about Danny being in his business on Sunday, Erin was beyond curious about where he'd been pre-family dinner. Somehow, she'd also found out that he had plans for today, and he knew exactly why she was calling now. Even so, he knew ignoring her would only serve to make it worse, so he slid the answer button to the right, putting the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Jamie."

"Hey, Erin. What's up?" Jamie asked.

"Oh, just checking in, saying hi," Erin replied casually. Jamie rolled his eyes.

"I just talked to you yesterday," he reminded her.

"A lot can happen in a day." Erin was an incredible lawyer, and she could pick apart any story-as long as it didn't belong to one of her brothers. Having grown up with Erin's clever ways and cunning tricks, Danny and Jamie had long-since learned how to dodge Erin's inquiries.

"Or, nothing could happen," Jamie countered.

"But something did happen today, didn't it?" Erin said.

"I do things every day, Erin."

"But the fact that you're being so secretive about it only makes me more curious," she said. Jamie laughed.

"You're incorrigible, you know that?"

"Your point?"

"I have no private life."

"Again, your point?" Erin repeated.

"I'm not being secretive, Erin. I went to the park, rode the carousel, had lunch at Bella's, fed the ducks, took a walk," Jamie listed. "Happy now?"

"Who were you with?" Erin asked.

"I love you, Erin," Jamie said, continuing to speak over Erin. "Have a good night, Sis. See you Sunday." Then, Jamie hung up, the click of the line going dead overlapping his sister's insistent voice.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey look another update! Proud of me? ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing affiliated with either show or the networks of CBS or ABC. I do, however, own Maggie :)**

* * *

"Alexis, what is up with you?"

"Hmm?" Alexis was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of Maggie's voice. she looked up to find Maggie's earnest brown eyes on hers, studying her daydreaming friend.

"What?" Alexis asked, certain that Maggie had asked her a question, but clueless as to what it had been. Maggie rolled her eyes.

"I asked what is going on with you," the dark-haired young woman said.

"What do you mean?"

"Alexis Castle, don't play this game with me!" Maggie said. "I know that look. You're floating on air and I want to know why." Alexis smiled. She may have been the redhead, but Maggie was definitely the fiery one. She was small and curvy, with olive complexion and curly dark hair. Maggie was highly intelligent, with a knack for reading people and a kind of confidence that some might call brash, but which Alexis envied. They'd met at the campus bookstore, and had immediately hit it off, nearly a year ago. Now, Maggie leveled Alexis with her signature glare, demanding to know what her redheaded friend was daydreaming about.

"I...may have had a date," Alexis admitted shyly.

"May have?" Maggie repeated. "May have. Alexis! Who did you go out with?" Alexis bit her lip.

"I can't tell you yet."

"What? Why?" Maggie asked.

"Well, he's...he's a bit of a public figure, and I just don't think it's a good idea right now," Alexis said. "Besides, it was just a date." Maggie rolled her eyes.

"Just a date?" she shook her head in instant dismissal. "No, honey, what I do with my boyfriend of three years every weekend is 'just a date'. I can assure you, I do not come home with _that _look on my face."

* * *

"Okay, Reagan, spill it."  
Eddie Janko watched from the passenger seat as her partner pulled out his phone to check it before they headed back out on patrol. The problem was, Jamie had checked his phone at least twenty times since they had started their shift this morning, which had been only five hours ago. Eddie figured up that he had checked that damn phone four times an hour.

He looked up, appearing very confused.

"Huh?"

"Spill. It. How much clearer do I have to be?"

"Spill it?" Jamie repeated. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play stupid, Reagan," Eddie pleaded in a tone that very clearly said she wasn't about to fall for his act. "You've been checking your phone all morning, and you're obviously only halfway with me. Who are you waiting on a call from?" Jamie frowned at her.

"Nobody," he said. Eddie snorted.

"Riiight," she said. "Which is why you've been daydreaming all day and you practically get whiplash every time a redhead walks by. Who is she, Reagan?" Jamie inwardly cursed his partner for being an excellent cop and himself for being an awful liar.

"Just...a girl I went out with yesterday," he said, trying to sound offhand as he carefully manuevered the police cruiser through Manhattan traffic.

"Oh!" Eddie exclaimed. "Just a girl, huh? I don't believe that, Reagan."

"Eddie..."

"Jamie..."

"I just met her, it's no big deal," he said.

"Oh, even better! You just met her and you're already in love with her! How adorable is that?" Jamie glared at her and Eddie just laughed.

* * *

Alexis fought the urge to text Jamie on Wednesday, forcing herself to wait. She had far too much experience with the disastrous outcome of a fast-paced relationship.

By lunchtime on Thursday, Alexis knew she wasn't going to make it through two days. She was curled up on her dad's couch with _Anna Karenina_ when she finally gave in, pulling out her phone to type out a message to Jamie. After far more debating than was necessary for a text, she settled on a simple message.

**Hey stranger. Keeping the city safe out there? **

She tried to return to her book, but quickly discovered that she couldn't read Tolstoy so easily when she was distracted and anxious. She was slightly surprised when she received a reply within five minutes.

**More like keeping the crazies quiet. You enjoying your free day?**

Alexis smiled. He'd remembered her schedule, a fact which excited her a lot more than it really should've.

**Nope. Too quiet. **

His answer came quickly once again.

**Wanna trade?**

Alexis laughed aloud, completely forgetting that while her father and his fiancee were at work, her grandmother hadn't gone anywhere.

"Alexis? What's funny darling? I'm certain it wasn't anything in that boring book of yours, but I could use a laugh."

Alexis cursed herself inwardly.

"I've told you a million times, Gram, it's classic literature," she insisted, hoping to steer her grandmother off course.

"Of course, dear. What were you laughing at?" Martha replied.

"Crap," Alexis muttered under her breath.

"It's nothing," she called back, but Martha Rodgers was not to be dissuaded. She promptly marched into the living room, where her granddaughter was curled up on the couch with her book and her phone. She didn't even ask, simply snatched the device.

"Gram!" Alexis objected.

"Oh!" Martha exclaimed with interest. "Jamie. Who might that be?" Alexis blushed furiously.

"Gram, come on," she begged. "Please." Martha handed the phone back to Alexis and laughed when Alexis rolled her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you all for your feedback! I hope you are all still enjoying this story. Oh, and hint: something exciting is going to happen sometime in the next few chapters ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything affiliated with Castle, Blue Bloods, ABC or CBS. **

* * *

Jamie and Alexis made plans to meet for coffee on Sunday, exactly a week after their initial meeting. Alexis arrived before Jamie, and settled at a window table to wait. She smoothed the hem of her sundress and allowed her thoughts to wander. She quickly found that all she could think about was the subject of her impending company. She was feeling very optimistic about this Jamie Reagan. He was as different from her last boyfriend as one person could possibly be. Looking back, Alexis realized she'd made a mistake with Pi. She'd been caught somewhere between reveling in a burst of freedom and feeling hurt by the news of her father's sudden engagement, which she'd learned of from her grandmother over a Skype call. Pi had been there, willing and open and so _different. _Perhaps too different. Pi had been far from studious and not exactly gentlemanly. Jamie, on the other hand, had studied at Harvard, and he was definitely a gentleman. Alexis was happy to be with someone so completely different, in the best way. Of course, it didn't hurt that Jamie was so handsome. She especially loved his eyes and smile; deep, dark eyes that could transition quickly from soulful to sparkling, and a beautiful, bright, smile. She looked up when a shadow fell over her table and the butterflies in her stomach fluttered wildly at the sight of Jamie standing over her, obviously having come from church, judging by the black dress pants and pale blue Oxford he was wearing.

"Hey," she said with a smile.

"Hey," he replied, pulling out a chair to sit across from her.

"How was your week?" Jamie asked. Alexis would've smiled, except that she already was.

"It was good," she replied. _'I spent every minute of it thinking about you,'_ she added silently to herself. "How was yours?"

"Not too bad," he answered. _'I was completely distracted and couldn't keep you off my mind,'_ he thought. "No major issues," he continued aloud. "A slow week is a good week." Alexis nodded in understanding, and their conversation was suspended when the waitress arrived to take their orders. They turned again to smile at one another when she left.

"It's good to see you," Jamie said. Alexis felt her body warm at his comment.

"It's good to see you, too," she replied. Suddenly, Jamie laughed, and Alexis smiled in amusement at the bright, unexpected sound.

"What?" she asked.

"I was just thinking how ridiculous we sound right now," he said, and Alexis laughed too, along with him. When they had both calmed down again, they accepted their coffees from the waitress as they slipped easily into conversation.

* * *

"How was your afternoon, Jamie?" Linda asked from across the Reagan dinner table. Jamie smiled without quite realizing it.

"I enjoyed my afternoon," he replied. Erin and Linda exchanged looks.

"Oh, really?" Erin asked.

"Yeah."

"Hmm. What'd you do?" Linda inquired. Jamie finished chewing and shrugged.

"Not much," he answered.

"What's so enjoyable about 'not much'?" Nicki asked, jumping in on this line of questioning. Jamie shrugged his shoulders again.

"You're smiling, Uncle Jamie," Sean pointed out helpfully.

"Am I?" Jamie asked lightly, looking up at his nephew, who nodded.

"You are," Erin confirmed. Jamie shook his head, still grinning as he collected plates and headed toward the kitchen.

"You're all crazy," he said. The three women exchanged a knowing glance. Danny turned to his wife in confusion.

"What are you guys so riled up about?" he asked as Linda stood up. She rolled her eyes at him.

"He's happy," she said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Danny threw his hands up in the air.

"I said that last week!"


End file.
